Té de ortiga
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: Disclaimer y advertencia: Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Parabatai" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Los personajes no pertenecen, son producto de la imaginación de la fabulosa Casandra Clare.


_**Té de ortiga.**_

**Disclaimer**: Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Parabatai" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Los personajes no pertenecen, son producto de la imaginación de la fabulosa Casandra Clare.

En el momento en el que te encontré, comencé a perderte… en el momento en el que me enamoré de ti, empecé a odiarte… es posible que mi vida siempre sea un fracaso, y que yo sea una estrella que se apaga cada día; pero cuando te conocí encontré una razón para tener esperanza.

¿Arriesgarlo todo por un simple lapso de felicidad? Será que he perdido los estribos, es acaso que no puedo ver, que por unos minutos de alegría estoy dispuesto a poner en riesgo mi vida y la de los que amo… soy un completo idiota… pero probar aunque sea un poco de esta falsa felicidad, me permitirá atravesar el infierno; aunque mi infierno es más grande y peligroso de lo que pensé...

Cualquiera pensaría que me he dejado llevar por ti, te conocí en el momento más vulnerable de mi vida; fue cuando lo había perdido todo, cuando perdí a mi familia, pero quiero pensar que no fue así, por ello te convertiste en mi parabatai; reparaste mi alma, mi corazón y le diste un sentido a mi vida.

Pero todo se complico el día que después de entrenar te despediste de mi, fue por un breve segundo, un instante fugaz pero sentí tus labios rozar los míos…me pase el resto de la noche convenciéndome de que eso no fue un beso, de que eso no paso…no fue un beso…

Después de aquel día no pude dejar de pensar en ti, sentía que la runa en mi pecho ardía como acero al rojo vivo…seguro el Ángel me castigaría por pensar en ti de otra manera; debo buscar una solución, estoy cansado de sentir este dolor en el pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dicen que el té de ortiga tiene propiedades mágicas, entre algunas de sus cualidades es la de mejorar la asimilación, puede ayudar que se tenga mejor digestión de la comida, la bebida…del mal de amores, de las decepciones; así que esta semana se me ha ocurrido iniciar una "desintoxicación", y para ello solo tomaré té de ortiga durante catorce días; nada de comida, ninguna otra bebida…incluso ningún amor…solo una enorme taza de té de ortiga; y claro, un buen libro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-William, no puedes solo tomar té durante catorce días, ¡Es una locura!- la voz fuerte de la joven directora del Instituto inundó todo el comedor.

-¡Yo creo que si puedo, y lo haré; es definitivo!-fue lo único que atinó a decir el ojiazul mientras terminaba su taza de té, ignorando toda la comida preparada para el desayuno.

-No, te preocupes Charlotte, no creo que Will soporte un día sin comer- respondió con extrema tranquilidad el parabatai del ojiazul.

-¡aaah James, me insultas!- dijo Will con fingida tristeza-¡cómo puedes dudar de mi!, eres mi parabatai, se supone que debes apoyarme- se levanto de la mesa con ademan ofendido –les demostraré que mi voluntad es mas grande que cualquier deliciosa comida; y verán que sobreviviré catorce días con té de ortiga y todos tendrán que tragarse sus palabras de desconfianza hacia mi persona- dijo con un tono de fingido orgullo y se levantó de la mesa llevando consigo la tetera cargada de aromático té de ortiga.

Cuando Will se alejó lo suficiente, James mencionó en voz baja –Estoy seguro que para la cena Will estará comiendo de nuevo- y sonrió con suavidad detrás de su taza de café.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desgraciadamente el parabatai del ojiazul se equivocó, ya que Will no probó bocado esa noche, ni en los siguientes dos días.

-Jem, debes hablar con Will- sugirió Charlotte durante el desayuno- creo que va muy enserio con eso del ayuno.

-Lottie hablamos de Will ese chico siempre se va a los extremos- mencionó Henry sin observar a los presentes pues mantenía sus ojos fijos en el periódico.

-Tienen razón hablaré con él…yo también empiezo a preocuparme-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El té de ortiga tiene un curioso gusto amargo… como lo es alejarme, no estar cerca de él; de mi parabatai. Ojala el desamor se pudiera curar con tener una "dieta" del mismo…si fuera así a cinco días de no comer…yo, ¿Realmente estaría curado?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El joven Herondale se encontraba recostado con un libro a medio leer sobre las piernas, cuando la puerta emitió un ligero sonido; Will se sobré salto, ya que, a juzgar por la hora, pensaría que la mayoría de los moradores del instituto dormían.

Se levantó a abrir la puerta, esperando ver a Iglesia en el portal; sin embargo se encontró con la gélida mirada de su parabatai.

-¡Jem!...-dijo un tanto sorprendido el nefilim.

-Voy a pasar Will…-y se abrió paso hasta el interior de la habitación, iba apoyado en su bastón de plata, con el pelo revuelto y ropa de dormir, llevaba consigo una pequeña canasta con panecillos de chocolate y leche en una pequeña tetera de cristal. Lo miró con sus profundos ojos plata…y Will sintió un leve escalofrió- Termina de una vez con esto William.

-¿Qué?!...- el joven de cabello negro se quedó sin palabras al ver a su parabatai con una mirada inflexible.

-Lo que oíste William, termina con esta tontería del ayuno, tienes a todo el mundo preocupado- dejo la canasta en la mesita de noche- Estas mas distraído en los entrenamientos y aunque lo niegues estas más débil…estoy preocupado por ti…-

-Esto me hace bien James, es bueno para el cuerpo liberarse de las toxinas del alimento- respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-No creo que se algo tan simple…dime William Herondale, ¿Por qué te estás castigando?- apretó el bastón de plata con fuerza.

-No… me estoy castigando…-lo dijo sin convicción alguna. Si se estaba castigando; se castigaba por estar enamorado.

-Dime Will, que es lo que pasa realmente- su mirada era inflexible.

-…No pasa nada…-solo escuche por ahí que el té de ortiga hacia bien al sistema digestivo...eso es todo- y bajo la mirada como un niño regañado.

-No puedes mentirme;… eres mi corazón, yo soy tu corazón- Sus ojos plata brillaron bajo la tenue luz –compartimos la misma alma…- lo miró con un ligero rubor en el rostro- sentimos lo mismo Will… y ningún té de ortiga podría cambiar eso-

Will se acercó hasta su parabatai con lentitud-Jem, nuestro infierno es muy grande…-

-Pero lo cruzaremos juntos…-desvió la mirada- además llegará alguien mejor que yo, que te merezca, y logre sacarte del infierno en el que te metí…-miró la tristeza en los ojos de Will y pensó en Tessa como la salvadora del hombre que amaba –Pero no creas que te abandonaré…eso nunca pasará-

Eliminó la poca distancia que los separaba y metió los dedos en el sedoso cabello azabache del joven nefilim, acarició el fino cabello de la nuca, desprendiendo de esta manera un olor a frutas. Will extendió las manos y tocó el rostro de Jem, tan blanco y suave como nieve pura, deslizó las puntas de los dedos desde sus sienes hasta la clavícula, dejando tras de sí el calor del fuego celestial.

-… ¿Puedo besarte?… - dijo Will mirando al suelo con un dejo de nerviosismo, pero con la voz segura que lo caracterizaba.

Jem se sonrojó de golpe y sonrió con timidez- …Si puedes…-y se acercó al rostro de su parabatai, esperando recibir un tierno beso por parte del ojiazul, pero se sorprendió al sentir un beso cargado de intensidad y la hábil lengua de Will irrumpir en su boca dejando un sabor dulzón a su paso; sus manos fuertes rodearon su cintura provocando una oleada de ansiedad…que lo empujó a pensar…-_Eres tu William…tu eres…- _y buscó profundizar el contacto, quería sentir las manos de Will en su cintura, pues le tocaban como su cuerpo siempre necesitó, sus caricias no le dejaban insatisfecho, solo ansioso de más.

Sentía el hormigueo recorrerle el cuerpo la necesidad de acortar más y más la distancia entre ambos, fundirse en aquel cuerpo que comenzó a desear.

La runa en su pecho comenzaba a quemar…el ardor aumentaba en proporción a como aumentaba el deseo entre ambos.

-Te amo Jem…-dijo como si le doliera pronunciarlo, al momento se arrepintió de decirlo- Lo lamento…yo…-

Jem lo observó con serenidad –Te disculpas por decir algo que no sientes…o por sentir algo que no quieres…-sonaba dolido.

Will bajo la vista sin poder responder.

Jem lo entendía perfectamente, era una pesada carga amar a la persona equivocada. Con calma fingida desabotono la camisa de Will observó las cicatrices de su pecho, cada musculo, las líneas que dibujaban perfectas runas negras en su cuerpo, se empapo de su aroma que recordaba a la ropa recién lavada. Susurró con la voz temblorosa aquello que su corazón había guardado por varios años -_Quédate en mi, vive en mi, se "yo" por un momento y disfruta lo que me haces sentir, vive el calor y combustión de mi cuerpo cuando lo tocas, el deseo de tenerte cerca y la necesidad de tocarte, de besarte, de amarte…- _besó las clavículas del pelinegro, deslizo sus labios por todo su pecho - _siente mis órganos revolotear dentro de mi cuerpo…observa mi alma abandonarme cuando entras en mi…haces que pierda el rumbo, la noción de tiempo, de lo bueno y de lo malo…ya no siento vergüenza, mírame tal cual soy, imperfecto, decadente…pero genuinamente tuyo- _su voz sonaba temblorosa, pero su mirada mostraba firmeza, mientras se despojaba de su ropa de dormir.

-James…-fue lo único que Will atinó a susurrar, cuando observó el cuerpo de su parabatai, recostado en su cama, perfecto y vulnerable; la runa en el pecho hermana de la suya…y su delgada fisonomía que era débil como cristal y que se consumía por su adicción cada día un poco más.

Silencio sus pensamientos, deslizando los labios por la pulcra espalda de James, dejando que se empaparan del frio calor corporal que desprendía su piel tan blanca. Sus manos temblorosas descubrieron el cuerpo de su compañero con habilidad y con extremo detenimiento; explorando aquello que había visto pero que nunca se atrevió a profanar. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a los sutiles gemidos de Jem; quería ir lento, deseaba hacerlo despacio, pero su cuerpo no lo permitía, la sangre bajo su piel le impedía detenerse, se sintió presa de de todos sus deseos, de todos sus instintos…quería poseer el cuerpo de Jem, deseaba tenerlo, hacerlo suyo, y que jamás nadie volviera a tocarlo.

Con la menor sutileza, con total descaró Will se apoderó del cuerpo de Jem, y en ese simple acto la runa de ambos le provocó el dolor más profundo que jamás sentirían, pero que era eclipsado por el placer de ambos. Comprendieron que no podrían cambiar el error de esa noche, que ese día su lazo parabatai se rompió sin arrepentimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana llegó por mucho Will suplicó porque nunca amaneciera de nuevo y la marea de emociones antagonistas golpearon su mente sin miramientos; el solo deseaba que James pudiera permanecer acostado sobre su hombro por siempre.

De manera automática se Jem se levantó y recogió su ropa, y se la colocó sin mirar a Will.

-Por favor come algo- sentenció mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-te necesito fuerte a mi lado- antes de salir de la habitación miró a Will con las pupilas cargadas de ternura – no te niegues el placer más grande de la vida- hizo una ligera pausa- que es comer; por supuesto- y sonrió con complicidad y salió de la habitación.

William Herondale suspiró con exasperación y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar, no sabría lo que vendría, jamás acabaría de entender a James; lo único que tenía claro es que necesitaba la fuerza que le proporcionaba un sustancioso desayuno, y no la banal energía que le daba el desabrido té de ortiga para soportar lo venidero.


End file.
